The 5th
by Lord Rahl
Summary: The 5th child comes into play in the end of the 9th episode (with the dual angel). Only problem is, he doesn't follow orders very well... at all...
1. Prologue- NOT A FULL CHAPTER!

This is a small part, just a little thing to leave you guessing till I get the next one out. Plz review or I will think no one loves me.  
  
The 5th, Prologue, Arrival  
  
"You know of course that you should have used Rei Ayanami. She would have synched better with Shinji Ikari and there wouldn't be this," the dark shape who had just entered the room said, gesturing to the screen just as Asuka was yelling at Shinji for trying to kiss her in her sleep.  
  
"Well, you're finally here," Kouzou said, smiling. Hopefully, they wouldn't have anymore of what was happening on the screen right now now that he was here. Hopefully. "And the reason we didn't use Rei is that her Eva is still undergoing repairs."  
  
"Well I guess that can't be helped. The 5th must have been something, for you to still be undergoing repairs."  
  
"That is what we are hearing. I hope you are."  
  
Listen, I KNOW that was a short chappy, ok? I just wanted to leave you something to think about. It's strange, huh? I'm going to be re-writing EVERYTHING starting from the end of the 9th episode (the one with the double thing). 


	2. Ch 001 - Who Is He?

I'd like to say some stuff about the reviews I got: HK2, I care nothing about flames. I think they are funny, in fact. Also, I was signed off of AOL before I could change the Ch title. Though I guess that you can't see it anyways, lol. I was raised in Goku/Bulma fanfiction world, and that's the dialect I'll speak with. wutdaheck, in one of the episodes (14th one, I believe), they said that Unit 00 was repaired JUST BEFORE the 9th angel's attack. This also explains why she wasn't a part of the recovery efforts of the 8th angel. Also, that was they way it was meant to be, with the 5th angel and the 5th child. And a note to both of you: it's 2:08 pm right now, 17 hours and 13 minutes till I posted this story. I consider two reviews very good. Oh, this isn't my first story. It's probably my tenth, though you will never see my others.  
  
The 5th, Chapter One, "Who is he?"  
  
Shinji was surprised to see a boy about his age, perhaps a little younger, walk past them on their way to another harmonics test. Not only was he too young to work here, really, but he wasn't dressed like a NERV employee. He was wearing blue jeans and a horizontally striped black and grey shirt. He was looking forward as he walked until he passed by Rei, Asuka, and Shinji. Shinji felt suddenly afraid as he locked his eyes on him, piercing him with his small green eyes. His hair looked like claws pointing slightly forward, ready to slice Shinji apart with one rake. He looked at the other two in turn; Rei had the same look on her face that she always had, but Asuka seemed to have the same reaction as Shinji. It seemed like eternity, but they finally turned down another hall, out of his sight. Shinji only just then realized that he'd been holding his breath, and started breathing again.  
  
"OK, who was that guy, and why is he in NERV? He creeped me out!" Asuka complained.  
  
"He could be the new EVA pilot," Rei said monotonously.  
  
"Right, Wonder Girl, where's the new EVA, then, huh?"  
  
"There was a large air shipment that was one complete EVA. It arrived just before the 7th angel's attack."  
  
"But. the third EVA isn't completed and the fourth is still in the early test stages!" Shinji exclaimed. There were no EVAs ready to pilot, so why would they send one?  
  
"Affirmative, but this was neither the third nor the fourth. This looked more like a bird."  
  
Shinji was about to ask why an EVA would look like a bird, since none of the ones he knew of were flight-capable, so a bird's design would just hamper it in battle, but they reached the preparation rooms for the harmonics test, and couldn't continue their conversation.  
  
Who is he? He can't be the fourth child, they keep saying that they're nowhere near finding the fourth child, but at the same time he's too young to be NERV personnel. Who is he?  
  
The harmonics test went well; Shinji had gained four points, making him only 62 less than little miss man Asuka.  
  
That night, Shinji couldn't seem to get the mystery out of his mind.  
  
Could they have made an EVA flight-capable? Is it even possible? If so, then why isn't mine?  
  
The next day at school, something else happened that confused him even more.  
  
"Class, I would like to announce that we have a new student! He's from America. His name is Drake Hoffman. Drake, please stand up and tell us about yourself," Shinji's overexcited Algebra teacher said.  
  
Over at the front of the room, near the door, the same boy that Shinji had seen in the halls stood up, looking annoyed that he had to do this.  
  
"My name is Drake, I am 14 years old, my favorite subjects are Calculus and Physics, and my hobby is breeding Betta fish, also known as Siamese Fighting Fish," he said, sitting down quickly.  
  
"Well, apparently our new student isn't too happy about having to do something like this. It seems I talked to him while he was talking to himself!" the Algebra teacher said, indicating his t-shirt, which said pretty much the same thing. A few members of the class laughed a bit, but Drake seemed to be relaxing, closing his eyes.  
  
A couple of minutes later, while Mrs. Shitsu, the Algebra teacher, was explaining how to find the slope of a line, Drake sat up and typed something on his computer.  
  
I'm going to leave it at that, since I'm assuming (I know I shouldn't assume, it makes an ass out of u and me) that HK2 doesn't want something longer. I am referring to the comment about the length of a chapter.  
  
::announcer-type voice:: What will happen on the next episode of "The 5th"? Who is this mysterious child, and what is he doing on his computer? More importantly, will Rei EVER confess her love for Shinji? What about Shinji's love for Rei?! Find out the answers to the first two questions on the next episode of THE FIFTH! Melissa, my sister: Well, you can't really call it an EPISODE, per se, it's more of a chapter. Me: ARRRGGGHHH!!! ::seems to be struggling as he brings his hands up in a strangling position, fighting not to KILL his little sister:: 


	3. Ch 002 - Maybe

I'd like to dedicate the author's notes to a true baka, SuPeRnOvA! First off, wtf were you talking about the whole thing with, and I quote: "I don't care that you portray yourself in the Eva world in one of your perverse fantasies, but if you could play the 5th child, then Anno would have asked you to." Secondly, it ISN'T A BIRD, BAKA! THEY OBVIOUSLY WOULDN'T JUST PUT IT OUT IN THE OPEN AND SAY "HEY, LOOK! HERE'S THE NEW EVA!" IT LOOKED LIKE A BIRD UNDER TARP! THIS MEANS THAT SOMETHING WAS TRANSPORTED WITH IT! Bakana kuso.  
  
I'm also thinking of changing the font. What do you think?  
  
One last thing: when something says "E: text" it's said in English, as opposed to Japanese.  
  
With that said, I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other anime, nor do I OWN an Evangelion, nor do I own the Angels. That's up to some guys in Japan. Wait.  
  
The 5th, Maybe  
  
Drake glared at the computer screen. He had made sure that it was what he thought it said. He wasn't exactly perfect when it came to reading Japanese, but he had checked it over several times already. If this girl hadn't figured out that he WAS by now, she shouldn't be piloting an EVA herself. He translated it one last time, just to be sure.  
  
To: DrakeHoffman@Tok3schooldistrict.com From: AsukaSoryu@Tok3schooldistrict.com  
  
Are you the new Eva's pilot?  
  
He mentally sighed and sat up in his chair. He typed in his reply:  
  
Maybe  
  
A new message popped up:  
  
Do you have a high Synch Ratio?  
  
Maybe  
  
Have you had any special training?  
  
Maybe  
  
Have you had any battle experience?  
  
Maybe  
  
Are you a baka?  
  
Maybe  
  
From behind him, he heard Asuka scream in frustration. "KUSOTARE! BAKA! CAN'T YOU ANSWER EVEN ONE OF MY QUESTIONS?!?!?!"  
  
He calmly replied, "I did, though. Check my answers again, they are all correct."  
  
Luckily for Drake, Shinji thought, the bell rang and they were excused for lunch.  
  
Asuka went over to Drake and raised her hand to slap him. His face reddened in the place she hit, but Drake made no attempt to comfort the wound, nor to ask her why. Shinji was surprised to not see steam erupting from Asuka's ears.  
  
"BAKAYARO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL YOUR ANSWERS ARE CORRECT?!?!?!"  
  
"You asked if I was the new Eva's pilot. I am an Eva pilot, but I'm not sure if it's the new one. You then asked me if I have a high Synch Ratio, I don't normally, but there have been spikes. You asked me if I had special training. I had training, but I'm not sure if it was all that special. You asked me if I had any battle experience. I have been in battle, but it wasn't much of an experience. You asked me if I was an idiot, who is someone who has an IQ lower than 25. I don't know, I have never taken an IQ test before. It might be lower than 25. Now, please excuse me, I have lunch to get to," he calmly explained, pulling out a sub sandwich and a small bag of cheese covered tortilla chips, as well as a clear soda bottle filled with blackish brown liquid and a red label, which served to piss Asuka off even more. Luckily, the teacher seemed to notice her being pissed off and asked if anything was wrong. Quick-change Asuka, of course, smiled sweetly and said no, walking off.  
  
Luckily for Drake, though unluckily for Shinji, they didn't have anymore classes with him that day. However, Drake's luck seemed to take a turn for the worse when Asuka walked in ahead of Shinji and screamed. There, sitting on the couch, was Drake. Asuka was about to scream her protests when Drake spoke first.  
  
"I am no happier about this arrangement than you are, but for some reason, Cap'n Crunch felt it was necessary."  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS NOT CAP'N CRUNCH?! IF YOU DON'T GET IT RIGHT. uh. I'LL KILL YOUR FISH!"  
  
"IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL SUE!" Drake shouted back to wherever Misato was. "Anyways," he started again, "if something like the 7th were to occur again, it would be disastrous, seeing as how it would likely happen on a much larger scale. So, rather than letting disaster happen, Captain Misato- "  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T CAP'N CRUNCH! I'M KILLING YOUR FISH!"  
  
"I DIDN'T CALL YOU CAP'N CRUNCH! Anyways, she thought I should be placed here, seeing as how it would be more likely for me to work well with the two of you if I did."  
  
"Well, that makes since, I suppose." Shinji said.  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T!" Asuka exclaimed. "I DESERVE PRIVACY! YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING IN HERE FROM NOW ON!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, nope, sorry. The sleeping assignment doesn't go like that. You're sleeping with Misato, and Shinji and I are sleeping together, thank goodness."  
  
Shinji, too, seemed relieved about the sleeping arrangements. "Well, I'm going to go work on my homework. See ya!"  
  
"I'm going to feed my Bettas!" Drake said. Both he and Shinji left so quickly, Asuka couldn't protest the sleeping arrangement to them, so she went off to find Misato.  
  
"Hey, Drake?" Shinji said.  
  
"Yes?" Drake asked as he carefully washed some worms.  
  
"Why do you pilot your EVA?"  
  
Drake sighed as he put his work down. "I pilot it partly because I would not entrust anyone else to do it. If I let someone else, they may not be as inclined to protect my EVA as I am, so."  
  
"I see. Is your EVA really a bird?"  
  
"What? Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Ayanami said that your EVA looks like a bird."  
  
"Ah! I see! What Rei meant is that it looked like a bird under the tarp. In reality, it looks much like any other EVA, it just came with a large steel kite type object."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we are worried that an Angel might show up that can fly too high for us to attack. My EVA comes with minor flight capabilities. We didn't have time to install anything big, so it just flaps that big ol' metal kite and it flies up."  
  
Shinji and Drake both worked in silence for a while. Luckily for them, Asuka obviously didn't feel like barging in and complaining up a storm. A couple of times, Shinji looked over to see Drake inspecting bubbles that seemed to be at the tops of half the tanks. After a while, Drake took the divider that Asuka had put up for privacy and closed himself off. Shinji heard some technical noises and realized that Drake must have a computer. Why he would need privacy to use a computer, Shinji had no idea, but continued to work on his homework. He would have finished sooner, but his mind kept bugging him.  
  
Can I really trust him? I didn't even know a new EVA was coming in! And that's not to mention the fact that this kid is FREAKY! ::mental sigh:: I guess I don't have a choice. But I still think that he's hiding something from me.  
  
It's just too bad that Shinji Ikari could have discovered EXACTLY what was wrong if he were to remove the screen at that moment. Unfortunately, he didn't.  
  
Even though none of you love me, I decided to post this anyway. I hope you *don't* enjoy it, and I hope that there will be SOME arguing as to whether or not to come to my house and kill me over Drake, the American. 


	4. Ch 003 - Drake's Secret

OK, I'd just like to say a few things: One: I was not aware that I was only on signed review. I am taking it off as I write this. Two: Flames give me something to laugh at a lot, so, in a way, if you flame, I write Three: I feel saddened that a stupid fudgenugget like you would name yourself Shinji Ikari, ...Shinji Ikari. None of what you said had been planned in this story, and, seeing as how I have most of the chapters written and don't plan to change them, you can't say that you were EVER right. I didn't want to say this so soon, but Drake, as a matter of fact, has the lowest synch ratio and will never have the highest. Four: Ambient, I would assume that you mean "stuff you already know" by constructive criticism. IF that's even what you're saying. Check spelling, please, before you post. Five: Kind Fearless Leader, I know this story is an F-, as are most of the stories I write. I write this only because someone once said that the only way to get out the itch of literature is to pick up a pen. Six: Going BACK to Ambient. AGAIN I say, "DUH!" Unless you have all the brains of an ant, I would assume that you would figure out that I knew about the whole Toji w/ EVA 3 thing. Seven: Shinji Ikari, again. Now, when you say someone is retarded, that would imply a largely less than average intelligence. This is not something I possess. Eight: Rez, I am honored you would be the first one to notice my third chapter. I think. Anyways, I would like to say that OBVIOUSLY it was kept quiet, even from Rei. Nine: Text means computer messages. Ten: /text\ represents thought. Eleven: Grey Corps, I think that you're a kind person, but I do not intend to make this character seem perfect. Also, I do read books. Lots of them, in fact, but I do not intend to use large words to make myself seem smart. That would make me like... Frasier :) Twelve: From what I can tell about you guys are about Self-Inserts (not to mention the name), I am almost completely sure that I know what EXACTLY I mean. However, before I use the word, I like to know the EXACT definition. I, would, however, like to say that I spent a lot of time building this character, and I don't appreciate people saying that I didn't spend but five seconds on him. Thirteen (my lucky number): He's not an ass, he's just... confused. Ya see... just... read, if you wanna try and give it a chance. Fourteen: Sorry for the whole anger thing. I have a theory that all PE teachers are mentally insane. Flames may make me laugh, but they also make me angrier if I'm in a bad mood. Please don't flame me. You guys have been pretty good about it so far, but there have been some personal insults to my intelligence. You can bet that those are insults I just can't STAND. Fifteen: I just remembered something. Personally, I would rather have a 1,000 word chapter out every day than a 2,500 word one out every week. It may just be me, but, personally, I prefer to have something to read every day. Especially something I can release my anger out on. :)  
  
Disclaimer: YEEEEESSSS... I own EVERYTHING IN JAPAN! IT'S THE ONLY PLACE WORTH OWNING ANYTHING IN! ::looks at documents:: WHAT?! I ONLY OWN POKEMON?! THAT SUCKS! ::throws it away:: Thank you all for showing how much you care. Please read on:  
  
The 5th Ch. 003, Drake's secret  
  
E: I do not understand NERV's true purpose, nor do I understand SEELE's. I do know, however, that you were right, that NERV's purpose is not to just dispose of the Angels. There is something more, but I have yet to figure it out.  
  
E: I see, is there anything else that you can tell me? It is imperative that I know the true reason behind NERV, as well as any kind of testing going on in there.  
  
E: They seemed to have deemed me the "5th child". However, I have yet to hear of a fourth child being found. I assure you, though, that I will not be able to gain any more information on this.  
  
E: Do you think they may have found the fourth child?  
  
E: I don't think so. There would be no reason why they would not tell the first through third children. Unless... nevermind, I am sure it's not that.  
  
E: I trust in your judgment, so I will not ask what you are thinking. Where did they place you? We may need to make contact.  
  
E: It would not be wise to contact me here. I am placed with the second and third children, as well as Captain Katsuragi, Director of Operations at NERV.  
  
E: Why would they do that? Surely you told them your preference?  
  
E: I did, but they said that something quite like the 7th Angel might occur. I am sure, however, that they suspect something.  
  
E: I am sorry for the trouble this has caused you. I wish it could be some other way.  
  
E: I must go now. I will speak to you when I have more information. I believe it will take a while, though. I doubt even Captain Katsuragi knows much of what is going on inside NERV.  
  
Drake, after shutting down his computer, closed his eyes and massaged his temples.  
  
\I've lived all my life alone. I've barely even talked to anyone. And it looks like I'm not going to get along well with people. Rei... what's up with her? She acts even less human than I do. Less than the Angels, even. Asuka... she either needs anger management, or she likes things explained to their full extent. Shinji SEEMS normal enough, though he seems to hate his father. Dr. Akagi seems to be the smartest one of them all. Captain Katsuragi obviously prefers to be called by her REAL name, and not a nickname. And last, but obviously not least, Gendo Ikari... I really think that what Shinji thinks of him isn't too far off./  
  
Drake glanced at his clock. \5:00 pm. It's probably already in the AM back home. I should get started on my list of things to do./  
  
Drake glanced at his list and picked one of the few things he actually LIKED doing. He crossed off lifting weights, picked up his gym bag, and left.  
  
Misato watched as her new charge went out the door. She sighed. \Well, I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble. And I hope he gets back before too late, it's his turn to clean the bathroom today!/  
  
It turned out to be a good thing he left, however, because Asuka came storming out of her and Misato's room as soon as possible after she heard the door to Shinji's room close.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BAKAYARO?!" she screamed. Apparently, she still had not gotten over the whole thing at school.  
  
"He left," Misato said. \Please don't kill him, please don't kill him, please don't.../  
  
Asuka barged out the door and went outside only to find that she couldn't see him. "KUSO, HOFFMAN, COME OUT!"  
  
Drake, of course, did not, and Asuka stormed back inside. Drake then came out and continued his way to the gym.  
  
Shinji had finished his homework, and looked to the screen separating his area from Drake's. He was very curious as to what was so special that Drake had to put up the screen for. Shinji looked at the clock. \I should get started on dinner!/  
  
Dinner went fine, but Drake still wasn't there. It wasn't until the phone rang at nearly 9 o'clock did they find out where Drake had been.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Misato said.  
  
"Ms. Katsuragi? This is Tokyo 3 General Hospital. I think you should come down here. A boy named Drake Hoffman was admitted recently. He's been severely injured."  
  
\I should have known. Of course. No, he could go outside with his attitude and not get his butt kicked! Jeez, I need to teach that kid a thing or two about manners! I'm probably going to get chewed out for letting him go somewhere without informing me where or when he'd get back! And that's at the very best!/ "I'll be there in five minutes," Misato said to the receptionist.  
  
"SHINJI! ASUKA! THAT WAS TOKYO 3 GENERAL HOSPITAL! DRAKE WAS JUST ADMITTED AND I NEED TO GO THERE!"  
  
Misato left and Asuka turned to Shinji. "I knew it! He was probably picking a fight with some weight lifter guy and got his butt kicked! Serves him right!"  
  
"Don't you think you should be worried about him?"  
  
"Humph! I don't think anyone should be worried about that jerk!"  
  
I'm going to leave it at that because I feel like it. Anyone who doesn't like it, kiss my hairy butt. LOL, I try to joke, but ::sigh:: you all love me too much to lie about that. Oh, and no, yet again, he did not pick a fight. He simply did as he thought he should. And, uh, you might've noticed this: I made a mistake on the way their school system is set up. I'll fix it before I upload my next chapter. 


End file.
